An alternate miraculous story
by Angel Button
Summary: A story of the relationship of Felix, Bridgette, Adrien, and Marinette. As well as appearances of other characters. Lots of drama, and backstory. I do not own the characters in this. I'm also really really bad at summaries. Hope u like :3
1. Chapter 1

"You always want everything for yourself, you never ever have once thought about what I wanted in this relationship," Mrs. Agreste yelled.

"I do think about what you want, I have always considered my options," Gabriel replied.

"Well, then why do you never act on it, it's not just about considering your options Gabriel." Mrs. Agreste

"Well...it's...just...ummm," Gabriel said as he stumbled to find the right words to describe his situation.

"Look, what I'm saying is that I've put up with your excuses and everything long enough. I've suffered through the misery that you have put me through." Mrs. Agreste yelled with loud sobs bursting out as she spoke.

"I-I didn't know that you felt this way, can we please just talk," Gabriel said in a calmer and nicer tone.

"You know what I'm going to go know." Mrs. Agreste said as she stormed out of the room.

Gabriel saddened by this ordered Natalie to go and see what was upsetting her. Which Natalie Obeyed.

* * *

"Hello," Natalie said in a friendly tone, one which she almost never used.

"If Gabriel sent you, then just leave." Mrs. Agreste said in a calmer tone than before.

"As you wish," Natalie said as she was about to leave the room.

"Wait," Mrs. Agreste said startlingly

"Yes," Natalie said in a slightly confused manner

"Could you tell Gabriel not to disturb me." Mrs. Agreste said in a monotone tone.

"O-of corse," Natalie said as she left the room.

* * *

Once Natalie left, Mrs. Agreste ran into Felix and Adrien's rooms and told them to pack. And the boys did so, packing whatever they could into their suitcases.

Though they did not see the person at the door, looking in.

That once Mrs. Agreste was sure that Gabriel was asleep, she snuck into Adrien's room first. Waking him up and urging him to hurry, though the mysterious person was watching.

Mrs. Agreste then went and through Adrien into the car, and went back inside for Felix. But when they came back out, the gorilla had Adrien. Using him as bait to get Mr. Agreste to come and catch her, but instead, she left. That was the last day Adrien had seen of his mother, and it had left her wondering if she ever cared about him, or if she favored his brother more than him. And from that day on he had forgotten the name, Felix.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N.) Hello there people, sorry it's been a while. But I've been busy, I'm back though so here's the next chapter.**

 **Oh and I forgot, But I don't own anything (except the story).**

 ** _BEGIN_!**

-Chapter 2-

"And that is how my day went! Any questions?" A girl who looked just like Marinette said. She was radiating, Marinette could tell just by looking through the computer screen.

"Are you sure that you didn't make that up Bridgette?" Marinette questioned.

"Have I ever lied to you cuz?" Bridgette replied smugly.

"Yes. Multiple times." Marinette sighed, unimpressed.

"Fine. But you're no fun anymore Mari." Bridgette complained

"I'm fourteen, get over it! Can you just tell me how your week went." Marinette exasperated.

"Fine, But it won't be as interesting." Bridgette teased

"I can live with that."

"Well, it's the same story as every week, homework, Angela the bully, and more homework." Brigette sighed

"Are you sure there isn't anything else that you left out, just so you could prove a point." Mari pleaded

"You know me so well." Bridgette gushed

"Yes I do, NOW GET ON WITH IT!" Marinette yelled

"Ok ok, no need to yell," Bridgette said, trying to calm Marinette down.

"Sorry, I'm just tired of hearing your excuses." Marinette sighed

"It's ok, there's a new family moving in just down the street."

"oooh, have you met them yet, is there a girl, is she pretty, is there a boy, do you think he's cute, are they nice, do they like sweets, are they sweet? You know what just tell me everything you know." Marinette asked.

"well sadly for you, all I know is that they just moved in."

"Can you get some information for our next chat?"

"Sure."

"Great! I Have to go to bed, I got school tomorrow. Talk to you next week, same time?"

"Ok! See you then. Bye!" Brigette said

"Bye!" Marinette replyed.

And like that, they hung up.

* * *

Bridgette sighed as she looked up into the sky, the stars were so pretty this late at night. But there was still something off about them.

Anyone she told would just go ahead and the her that she was crazy, or say that she was seeing things. She couldn't blame them though, to any person ho didn't have connection to the stars it seemed normal. But to her she just felt like there was something off , like something wasn't right with the universe.

I someone ever asked why the stars were off she would try to explain it the best she could, but it was very hard for her and she found that she had the it even more confusing that it already was.

'Tonight the stars twinkle were a bit dimmer than they were usually, it seemed as if they were sad about something. But what could it be?' Bridgette wondered.

The she saw it! Through her window at the house across the street and one to the right she saw a boy, about the same age as her, talking to what Bridgette believed to be his mother.

She new she should of gone to bed right then and there, but curiosity got the better of her, so with her window open just enough that she could her and not be noticeable. She began.

She didn't hear much, but she did manage to find out that they were french (thanks to praciting with Marinette), but nothing else she could get out of that conversation. And as soon as she yawned, they were gone. 'Probably went inside' She thought to herself.

Bridgette sighed, it was getting late, and school was in the morning. She'll find out more tomorrow.

And with that, Bridgette got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hoped you all liked that, I wanted to try to make it a bit longer that the chat. So I added that last bit in which was the the start of one of the two main focuses seeing the other for the first time.**

 **I do hope that you all enjoyed this, and I hope that you review. Because it keeps me going!. :3.**

 **Anyways see you in the next chapter. (and sorry this took so long to write).**

 **-Angel button :3**


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Felix sighed as he was looking out the window of the taxi. Only about a week had gone by and he missed home, he missed everything he had that was familiar. He missed how back home the streets weren't that busy, and that how back home most things he could walk to in a good amount of time (although being rich, he really didn't need to walk anywhere).

Felix shook his head. "Now isn't the time to dwell in the past, I'm suppose to move forward." He said out loud.

Sitting beside Felix, was his mom. She turned over to her son, and gave him a hug.

Felix sighed and gave a small smile on his usually emotionless face, and turned back to the window, viewing his new home.

* * *

The taxi came to a stop in front of a house.

The house was small, though it had two stories, looked about eh accommodation size for two people.

The neighbourhood was peaceful, there seemed to be a lot of little kids out and about. Running, playing, basically all the things that normal kids would be doing. Though this made Felix feel sad, sad that he couldn't have this. Sure he got to do these things when he was younger, but at the age of five expectations we place upon him. As the eldest (by about 5 minutes) he was expected to inherit the company, so he was to learn to act like he was perfect. And perfection did not smile, it was Judgey **(I don't know how to spell!)** for every one little detail that was out of place and not supposed to be there.

There was actually one part of Felix that actually felt good about leaving Adrien behind, that was the part that was jealous of the happy and imperfect life he had with mother and father. Father never smile at him, never did anything nice for him!

But Adrien always got what he wanted, while felix was the one living in the shadow of Adrien in his family. He even decided to take up modelling, which caused everyone to adore him more. Leaving only the business partners and teachers to really praise and acknowledge his accomplishments, but of corse the business people only want him for his money. And the only one who really cares about him is his mother, which just makes him so angry!

Adrien could live without his mother, Felix could not. That was a fact!

"Ugh", He said, taking down another box from the truck and moving it into the correct room of the house.

He shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, that is what will get him into another mess. He should just be thinking about tomorrow at school.

The good thing about no-one every acknowledging you, is that when your gone it's easy to hide... as well as no-one will care enough to look for you.

* * *

 **Hello people!**

 **i have posted another chapter, yay!**

 **Sorry about the delays, I have just been really busy as well as just having no real idea... Until now!**

 **Thank you for staying with me, and ya!**

 **Sorry this is so awkward.**

 **Anyway pls review, it really makes my day when I find that people actually enjoy the stuff I make.**

 **And be sure to stay positive!** 😉


End file.
